If All Else Fails
by Vitality Astral
Summary: We'll set our course and make it through. No matter how far I go...No matter how much this hurts...I wanted you to know, My heart remains with you. BxE


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Twilight or the song "If All Else Fails". They all rightfully belong the wonderful author, Stephenie Meyer, and the awesome band, Matchbook Romance.

* * *

**

_**If All Else Fails**_

**_A subdued silence undisturbed by the sound of her breath.  
So carefully, brush her hair back from her eyes  
in steady sequence, one by one.  
She slips away.  
_**

A cool hand grazed her cheek, making a small smile appear on her lips.

"Edward…" Bella sighed.

Her eyes slowly opened, only to see nothing but darkness. She wasn't even in her room. She started to remember that she was still in the hotel room. She had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for the phone to ring. Alice helped her into the bed and she immediately fell back asleep.

She had only imagined Edward there next to her, watching her sleep. She only imagined his cold, comforting touch that she longed for at this very moment.

Bella hugged her legs to her chest, burying her face in her knees. "Edward…" She mumbled again, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall from her already red eyes.

_**So close your eyes and sleep to dream.  
I'm by your side.  
No words to speak.  
We'll set our course and make it through.  
No matter how far I go my heart remains with you.**_

Edward glared out the window. He was angry with himself. He had let James get away. He kept telling himself over and over that he would find him, before he reached Bella.

He, Carlisle, and Emmett were heading back to Forks, where they would be taking a plane to meet Bella, Alice, and Jasper.

_I'll be there soon Bella. Very soon. I'm coming to get the half of myself that you took with you. _He thought, letting the smallest of smiles graze his lips.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of the times where he would just watch her sleep peacefully; where she would mumble his name over and over…And how she would always beg him not to go.

_I'm here Bella. I'll always be here by your side. _His brow knotted. _I promise I will make you safe first._

And I'm not sure what I'm looking for.  
But it's clear to see the purpose of my existence  
_**is laying here in front of me. **_

So close your eyes and sleep to dream.  
I'm by your side.  
No words to speak.  
We'll set our course and make it through.  
No matter how far I go

"_You are my life now." _Edward had once said to her.

"I still love you, Edward….Don't you forget that." Bella said to herself, her face still buried in her knees.

* * *

_You are, and always will be, my life, Bella. _Edward thought his brow smooth again.

_**  
And if all else fails you can look up at the sky  
Because it's the same one that shines above you and I.  
And if all else fails you can close your eyes  
And I'll be right beside you.  
I'll be the one by your side.**_

Bella pulled herself out of the bed and stumbled over to pull the curtain back. When she finally did, she saw the starry, cloudless sky.

* * *

Edward finally opened his eyes and looked out the window again, seeing a cloudy sky with stars peaking out here and there.

* * *

Both Bella and Edward gazed into the sky, knowing that it was the same one that the other could probably see. Both of them knew that no matter how far they were from each other, they would be right by the other's side.

One last thought crossed through their minds at the exact same moment.

_You will always be a part of me no matter where I go. _

So close your eyes and sleep to dream.  
I'm by your side.  
No words to speak.  
We'll set our course and make it through.  
No matter how far I go  
No matter how much this hurts  
I wanted you to know,  
My heart remains with you.

* * *

Hello Everyone! Vitality here! So, how did I do for my first Twilight songfic? I figured since I'm really only good at writing oneshots and songfics, I should just stick to that. But I was listening to my Matchbook Romance CD after I finished reading Twilight. I thought this song would be perfect. I thought it would fit nicely between the chapters, Impatience and Phone Call. So, this was just my little version of what could've happened between there. Hopefully, I did a good job at it though. Please forgive me if it was a bit lame. It's been about a year or so since I've written fanfiction.

Anyways, please let me know what you think. It would be greatly appreciated! Thank You!


End file.
